


The Mullet Controversy

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [29]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Gen, Patrick Kane's Mullet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saad and Shaw have a disagreement about Kane's mullet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mullet Controversy

The air smelled stale. Not the usual kind of stale that he was used to after a night of partying, sort of more…dusty. He opened his eyes. Or tried to. The left one opened but the right one only made it half way there, feeling puffy and sore. He groaned and sat up, looking around. His eyes felt gritty but he was pretty sure that wasn’t why the room was dark. He tripped over something on his way to find a light switch and ended up sprawled on the floor.

“Just kill me now,” a voice groaned.

“Saader?” Andrew asked.

“I guess. Where are we?”

“I don’t know. I was just going to see if I could find a light.” Andrew crawled across the floor until he came to a wall then felt across it until he found a light switch. A couple of dim florescent lights flickered on.

“Um,” he said looking around. The room was full of brown file boxes and what looked like a projector. “That didn’t really help.” He tried the door and groaned when he discovered it was locked. He walked back over to Saad, who was sporting a split lip and dried blood from his nose, and sat down.

“Do you remember anything that happened last night?” Brandon asked cringing against the light, dim as it was.

Andrew remembered that they had gone clubbing the night before and he smirked at the recollection of Brandon and Jello shots.

“You wouldn’t have any Advil, would you? I feel like my head is going to explode.”

Another recollection came to Andrew and he punched Brandon’s arm angrily.

“Ow!” Brandon said rubbing his arm. “What the hell Shawzy?”

“You punched me!” Andrew said pointing at his eye.

“Have you lost your mind?”

“Last night! At the club!” he glared at Brandon.

“No I did—” Brandon stopped short. “Oh,” he said blushing. “Yeah, I did.”

“And then I punched you, sorry man, and we got thrown out of the club…” Andrew trailed off. He didn’t remember what had happened after that.

“Maybe we should look through some of these boxes?” Brandon suggested.

They stood up, Brandon moving very slowly, and started opening the boxes. Inside were old newspapers and film reels, presumably for the projector.

“So we got drunk and came to the library?” Brandon asked flipping through one of the papers.

Andrew shrugged. “Stranger things have happened. Hey!” he said excitedly apologizing as Brandon winced at his shout. “We’re in this one!” He grinned and held up the paper from June 23, 2013. On the front page was a picture of the team gathered around the Stanley Cup.

Brandon suddenly groaned. “I think we were arguing about Kaner’s mullet.”

“Right! I thought this years’ was better and you said the one in 2013—”

“And we decided to go the library to compare pictures.”

“So why didn’t we just google it?”

Brandon shrugged. “I don’t know, I was drunk.” He took the paper from Andrew and looked at it closely. “I think you’re right about this year’s being better. It’s a little bit longer than the one in this picture.”

“Yes!” Andrew threw his hands up in victory. “I love it when I’m right,” he said grinning.

“You’re weird,” Brandon said, his smile a little lopsided because of his lip. “Any idea how we’re going to get out of here?”

“If we can find a paperclip maybe one of us can figure out how to pick the lock.” Andrew walked over to the door and crouched down to study the lock. The door opened suddenly and he fell backwards, scrambling back to his feet.

“What are you two doing in here?” the woman who opened the door asked, looking at them in surprise.

“We were doing some research and got locked in,” Brandon explained.

The woman’s eyes narrowed as she looked around the room but, seeing nothing out of place, she nodded and stepped out of the doorway so they could leave. “You boys be more careful next time,” she admonished them.

“Yes ma’am,” Andrew said as he and Brandon hurried out of the room. “Thank you.”

“Let’s hope no one ever finds out about this,” Brandon said as they were leaving the library.

“Are you kidding?” Andrew said already texting Kaner, which he probably should have thought of using to call for help before he thought of lock picking but they had got out so whatever. He wasn’t going to dwell. “This is the most hilarious thing that’s ever happened to us, we have to share it with the guys!” He darted out of the way as Brandon tried to grab his phone and hit send.


End file.
